Alguem Para Amar
by HyuugaNayummi
Summary: é só disso que preciso,de alguem para amar...Oneshot :.:SasuHina:.:
1. CAPITOLO PRIMO

**Disclaimer**_: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mais sim ao Kishimoto, porem se ele quiser me dar o Sasuke...

**Aviso:** gente essa é minha primeira Fanfic, intom pega leve no comment's X D.

Capitolo Primo

Maldita sacola, porque, ela vê que estou com muitas compras e me da apenas uma sacola, uma sacola fina, que rasga muito rápido, e agora aqui esta eu, pegando extremamente envergonhada as compras que deixei cair no chão.

_Hyuuga Hinata se mudou há pouco tempo, ela mora em um belo prédio de luxo chamado "El paradise". Ela saiu de casa porque seu pai se casou com uma mulher extremamente chata, seu nome é Cayummi, ela é bonita, porem, muito ignorante e não gosta de Hinata, seu pai comprou então um apartamento para ela, pois sabia que não conseguiria se sustentar sozinha._

Ela então chega ao prédio com as compras nos braços, o porteiro a olha com vontade de rir da situação que ela esta, é bem constrangedor. Chegando ao prédio, o Elevador demora meia hora para chegar, definitivamente esse não é o melhor dia de Sua vida.

- Então você é a minha nova vizinha – soou uma voz atrás de Hinata, que rapidamente olhou para trás assustada,quando viu um cara de calças Jeans,um blusa branca de manga por baixo e um bleiser marrom que combinava com o seu sapato social - Sim, Hyuuga Hinata, Prazer – ela tentava dar a mão para cumprimentado, mais com as compras na mão, isso não foi possível.

-Wow! Pelo jeito você esta com problemas, deixa eu te ajudar. Ah, falando nisso, meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba – disse ele dando um grande sorriso, que fez Hinata lembrar de Naruto...

_*Flashback _On*

Hinata, antes de sair de casa e antes de seu pai se casar, namorava com um garoto chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Ela ainda no segundo colegial, sempre soube que suas amigas lhe avisavam que ele estará traindo-lhe, mais ela nunca acreditou, até que um dia, ainda na escola, atrás do prédio, viu Naruto e Ino se era uma das garotas mais populares do colégio,ela tinha fama de galinha por causa que ela adorava ficar com os namorados das era um garoto muito cobiçado,até por ela,e ele não dispensaria ela,principalmente por que isso só aumentaria mais ainda sua popularidade naquele colégio.

_*Flashback _OF*

- o - Obrigada – falou ela com a cabeça baixa e um minúsculo sorriso de lado, ele não deixou de perceber quando lagrimas começaram a escorrer no seu rosto.

-O Que foi Hina, esta bem? – Aquele "Hina" só a fez chorar mais, ela lembrou de naruto a chamando assim quando lhe dizia que a amava.

-N-não Kiba-kun, esta t-tu-tudo be-bem – Ela falou ainda soluçando.

-Hei! Pare de chorar, tenho certeza que foi por causa de um garoto não é? Não chore por ele, pois o verdadeiro homem que merece uma gota de sua lagrima nunca lhe fará chorar.

Hinata olhou para ele assustada, ela não sabia que os homens coomprediam as mulheres.

-Obrigada Kiba-Kun! – disse hinata agora limpando as lagrimas e dando um belo sorriso.

_Hey Pessoas! Esse é o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira Fic, intom, por favor, pega leve nos comment's, mais naum dexem de dar suas opiniões. E Reviews também são bem vindas aquie naum acham?_


	2. CAPITOLO SECONDO

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mais sim ao Kishimoto, porem se ele quiser me dar o Sasuke...

**Sinopse:** Esse capitulo contem SasuHina,faz um mês que ela mora naquele condomínio...

CAPITOLO SECONDO

Já fazia um mês que Hinata morava naquele condomínio, ela estava se dando muito bem com os moradores, principalmente com Kiba, ele era muito gentil, seus pais. Eles eram donos de uma clinica veterinária, e ele trabalhava lá. Com apenas 18 anos, ele era um dos garotos mais cobiçados da faculdade.

- Hei Milk! Pare de comer todo o biscoito, deixe um pouco para Kika! – Falou Hinata brigando com o gatinho que estava comendo todo o biscoito e não estava deixando para a cachorrinha.

O Gato na hora parou e saiu correndo para lamber o rosto de sua dona. – Eu vou ali ao apartamento de Kiba pedir um pouco de chocolate em pó e já volto eim! Fiquem quietinhos vocês dois! – falou ela se retirando de seu apartamento, mais deixando a porta encostada.

_Ela tocou na porta do apartamento de Kiba, enquanto observava a porta de seu apartamento._

-Hei Kiba, então voc-ela foi interrompida por uma figura masculina que estava na porta da casa, sem blusa, e aquele não era kiba.

-Sa-Sasuke? – disse ela olhando ele, e agora dando um pulo para abraçar seu melhor amigo de infância.

-Sasuke, quanto tempo – Disse ela soltando o pescoço do amigo e o fitando.

_Hina! Há quanto tempo, o que você faz aqui?

_Eu estou morando aqui agora, minha Apartamento é esse e... – ela foi interropida por sua gatinha Milk que invadiu o apartamento – Milk Volta aqui!

_Venha, entre assim nós conversamos melhor.

Entrando no apartamento, ela observou a decoração, era muito bonita, ela sentou-se no sofá e ficou observando cada ponto daquela casa.

-aqui, toma sua "gata" – disse ele entregando a gata e sentando-se do lado de hinata.

-então, o que você faz aqui no apartamento de Kiba? –perguntou hinata, corando com a aproximação perigosa do amigo. – eu o conheci na faculdade, viramos amigos, eu sai de casa e então vim morar com ele. – v-você ta com quantos anos sas-sasuke? – disse ela gaguejando quando estava a centímetros de distancia dele.- vamos esquecer isso Hinata,mas agora,lembra de quando nó tínhamos ficado,eu sinto falta do seu beijo,deixe eu matar a saldade...

Antes que o cérebro de hinata pudesse captar a mensagem para fazê-la corar,sasuke rapidamente roubou um beijo favoroso dela,ela então rapidamente correspondeu,a língua dele pediu passagem e ela aceitou,eles travaram então uma guerra de duas línguas,uma dança coreografada.

Rapidamente sasuke envolveu a cintura de Hinata,que a mesma envolveu com as mãos seu pescoço,que fez sua gatinha correr.

Ele então foi levando a mão para sua blusa,que levantou até em cima,fazendo ela só ficar de Sutiã,ela levou as mãos ao peitoral dele,que fez ele gemer na boca dela,ele logo ia tirar a calça quando...

_Ae Sasuke eu...-Kiba parou na hora quando viu Sasuke dar uns amassos em hinata,que a mesma estava totalmente vermelha se possível,e soltou sasuke imediatamente,que o mesmo olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos para Kiba.

_Eu estou atrapalhando algo se não eu saio e –Não,não esta,eu já estava de saída – disse hinata ajustando a blusa no corpo e pegando a sua gata.

"_Esta sim Kiba, atrapalhando e muito"-_Pensou sasuke quando Hinata se retirou do apartamento – Tchau kiba, sasuke – disse hinata saído e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Kiba... -disse sasuke abaixando a cabeça e cerrando os punhos – você tem cinco segundos para corres antes de eu te matar...

-Sasuke você já esta catando a nova vizinha, sem ao menos conhece - lá?- perguntou Kiba sem saber o que sasuke era capaz de fazer.

-Eu conheço Hinata dês de quando éramos pequenos, nós só tínhamos ficado uma vez, e agora, quando a menina ta na minha mão... Você atrapalha tudo. – Vocês ér... Transaram?

_não,mais estávamos "quase" se você não atrapalhasse...

-Wow Milk! Você sabe o que eu estava fazendo, eu iria... Ficar com meu melhor amigo, não acredito...

Hey pessoas, OK, Noam me matem, eu sei, quase eles ficaram, mais Noam! Vcs vaum sofrer mais um pouquinho KKK.


End file.
